In the aforementioned CPAP therapy, a breathable gas, in particular ambient air, can be delivered to a patient via a respiratory mask at a pressure level that is above the ambient pressure level. By means of the respiratory gas that is under pressure, a pneumatic tracking of the upper airways can be attained, and any obstructions can thereby be averted. In carrying out a pressurized breathing or CPAP therapy, the respiratory mask arrangements required for delivering the respiratory gas are typically worn by the patient for the entire duration of the patient's sleeping or resting phase. The respiratory mask arrangement is typically braced via a sealing lip zone in the region surrounding the mask user's nose and via a forehead-mounted device in the region of the make user's forehead. The retention forces required to apply the respiratory mask arrangement may be brought to bear by a fixation device, which for example has a headband that extends around the back of the mask user's head. The evacuation of the respiratory gas, which may be laden with CO2, from the interior region of the respiratory mask can be done via bores whose open cross section is defined such that a sufficiently great outflow of the respiratory gas is made possible.